


Darling, I Fancy You

by Signsofsam



Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [15]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 Week 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, buck and puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signsofsam/pseuds/Signsofsam
Summary: “I mean, sure, I’ll take your money if you really want, but...you should just go upstairs, and be humble when you thank me later.Which you will.” Chim gives him a grin, and Eddie rolls his eyes, though he does head for the steps as soon as he leaves the locker room. Because really, what could Chim possibly be-Buck is on the floor, in the middle of a makeshift playpen, with puppies.Buck. Is. With. Puppies.Damn it, I guess I will have to thank Chim later, Eddie thinks, but then all coherent thought sort of dissipates and his brain short circuits because holy mother of God, Buck is playing with puppies and Eddie is completely gone for this.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: I Hate Accidents (Except When We Went From Friends To This) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584202
Comments: 15
Kudos: 298
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Darling, I Fancy You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _London Boy_ by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Prompt was: "wanna bet" + fluff
> 
> And y'all, I really just used this as an excuse to write some Buck + puppies because I needed it in my life *shrugs*.

“You need to get upstairs as soon as possible.”

Eddie grunts at Chim, putting his watch back on. “Why?”

“Not telling you; just go upstairs. You’ll thank me later.”

“ **Wanna bet**?” 

“I mean, sure, I’ll take your money if you really want, but...you should just go upstairs, and be humble when you thank me later. _Which you will_.” Chim gives him a grin, and Eddie rolls his eyes, though he does head for the steps as soon as he leaves the locker room. Because really, what could Chim possibly be-

Buck is on the floor, in the middle of a makeshift playpen, with puppies.

Buck. Is. With. Puppies.

 _Damn it, I guess I will have to thank Chim later_ , Eddie thinks, but then all coherent thought sort of dissipates and his brain short circuits because holy mother of God, Buck is playing with puppies and Eddie is completely gone for this. Like, he knows they can’t have a puppy, with Chris and his disability and their jobs and the craziness of their lives, they _can’t_ have one, but…maybe they can bring a puppy home just for a few hours so Eddie can fawn over Buck playing with it? Because watching Buck right now, a puppy in one arm, two puppies in his lap, the fingers of his free hand moving a little toy around so a fourth puppy can stumble-jump over it, a soft smile on his face that’s made of pure happiness?  
  
God, he’s so in love with _this_ man. He’s not ready to tell Buck that yet, but every day, something else happens and Eddie looks at Buck and he just...he’s in love with him, simple as that. He’ll tell him soon.

Eddie swallows, having to pull his eyes away before he does something foolish like kiss his boyfriend in the middle of the station (and profess his love), smooshing some poor, innocent puppy between them, and catches Bobby watching him from the kitchen, knowing smirk on his face. Eddie narrows his eyes at his boss, and the captain laughs, turning back to his food, but that makes Buck look up, and his happy smile grows wide as he reaches a hand out to his boyfriend, motioning him. 

His other arm has a sleeping puppy snuggled in it, and Eddie gulps again.

“Where’d the puppies come from?”

 _Smooth, Edmundo, smooth_.

“Found ‘em on my way in this morning; someone tossed them out in a box, and I couldn't just leave ‘em there, you know?” Because of course not. Buck rescues small cats out of trees to appease crying little girls; he’d never leave a box of abandoned puppies alone in some alley or on the side of the road or by a dumpster or wherever he actually found them. “I didn’t have time to drop them by the shelter, but they’re sending someone to come get them,” Buck whispers, a little sad that the puppies will soon be gone. He pulls Eddie to sit beside him, the scruffy brown dog that was playing with the toy instantly coming to sniff him, and Eddie...yup, he’s just got to pick the little ball of fluff up, right?

Yes, yes he does.

The puppy nips at his fingers, but then settles, snuggling into his chest and Eddie can’t help but smile softly, fingers trailing down the puppy’s tiny body. He knows Buck is watching him from where he’s leaning against him, blond hair pressed against his neck, and he wonders what the sight of Eddie with a puppy does to Buck, knowing what Buck with a puppy does to him.

He finds out later, after the puppies are gone ( _don’t worry_ , the volunteer reassures them all, _they’re puppies; they’ll be adopted out quickly. We've already got a post up about the Firefighter litter, and there are already applications without even seeing them._ ), after they’ve had breakfast and a few calls and are finally back at the house, Buck pushes Eddie against the ladder truck and kisses him soundly, one hand cupping Eddie’s cheek, the other pressed against the metal beside Eddie’s head. When he finally pulls away, nipping at Eddie’s bottom lip, Eddie murmurs “what was that for?”

“You and puppies, Eds. It’s kinda a winning combination for me."

And if they find themselves at the shelter on their next off day, ready to volunteer and maybe play with some puppies, so what? It’s a winning combination for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for the comments and kudos. See you tomorrow with Day Two!
> 
> Hope you all are staying safe, and if you want, you can find me [here](https://signsofsam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
